


Floriography

by coldwise



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Love Triangles, Slow Burn, Smut, Symbolism, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldwise/pseuds/coldwise
Summary: “So what do you think of her?” He asked.Clarke watched her as she made her way through the desks towards the set of elevators on the far wall. “Huh?”“Department manager, what do you think of her?” Monty asked. “She seems nice…” It was a strange question to be asked, Clarke was unsure of what to say. “Nice?! She's a lot scarier than she looks, you should be careful.” Feelings are strange if you simply lie down and let them grow they could bloom at any moment, once that happens its already too late.





	1. Coreopsis Arkansa

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the manga 'what does the fox say'.

In a building that stood above it’s surrounding structures, a quite ruckus ensued on the one-hundred and forty third floor of the technology enterprise that is Snow Corporation.

“Everyone may I please have your attention for a moment, we are going to have an introduction by our newest employee.” A brunette woman spoke, her hands clasped together happily as she looked to the group before her. “Please come in now.”

The set of double doors which lead into the open office space opened, a young blonde haired woman stepped in. Dressed in a tight black pencil skirt and a white blouse she stood before the group.

“Hello my name is Clarke Griffin, it’s a pleasure to meet you all.” A soft smile covered the blonde’s lips. 

“Welcome to the team Clarke, I’m Harper.” The brunette spoke as she held her hand out to Clarke. Two men step forward, each wearing small smiles. 

“Hi, I’m Monty Green, this is Jasper Jordan.” The black haired young man said softly, his hand also held out to Clarke. 

“Nice to meet you Monty, Jasper.” Clarke replied comfortably as she shook Jasper’s hand next. As she went around the room and met each of her co-workers Clarke began her first day at her new job.

* * *

 In a dark apartment room a naked woman lay, white sheets covered her tanned skin as she slept. The only light visible was the faint sunlight that gleamed through the closed blinds. With a small movement the sheets fell from her bare back. On her left shoulder blade a large tattoo of red spider-like flowers covered her skin. Deep brown hair covered her face in loose waves, eyes closed in sleep as the woman breathed deeply. 

Her hand reached out as the ringing of her cell phone erupted through the previously silent room. 

“Hello…” She answered, voice raspy from sleep. “Yes. That’s alright. No I was taking the day off…new employee…ok…I told you I was taking today off last week. I will be back in tomorrow…Ok…Thank you.” A deep sigh escaped her lips as she fell back onto the bed, phone dropped haphazardly back onto the table.

“That bastard just had to wake me…”

* * *

Tuesday morning Clarke sat in Grounder’s, it was a quaint coffee shop located perfectly between her apartment and work. She often came here during the morning, today was no different. Two sets of eyes bore into her as she look a sip of coffee.

“So, are you going to talk to us about your new job, we let you off the hook last night but we need info.” 

A small smile formed as she looked across the table at her roommates. Octavia and Raven, her closest friends from college. Having met them both freshman year, later moving into together in sophomore year they couldn't have made themselves separate and decided to rent their own place where they now had been living for four years. 

“It’s nice, the people are very friendly and the building it beautiful.” Clarke answered, smile growing when Raven’s head dropped.

“That’s not what we meant…are there any cute guys…or girls.” She corrected earning a firm nod from Octavia. 

“I didn't really have much time to walk around and look for attractive people while working, but I'm sure there is.” 

Raven threw her hands back. “If you don’t come home tonight with some details we’re kicking your ass out.” 

Octavia shook her head. “We better let you get to work, have a nice day Clarke.” Octavia grabbed Raven’s arm, the three exchanged farewell and split ways.

Sighing Clarke watched the duo leave, hearing the small ring of the door as it opened and closed she turned to her purse. From within she pulled a thin book, its cover stark white with the exception of a single black line positioned horizontally across it. Blue eyes traced over the words with care, absorbing each with deep meaning.

_The first time I saw you with your ruby colored lips I pushed the feelings deep into my ever fading soul, it wasn’t for many months that those feelings bubbled over…_

The bell chimed.

Clarke raised her head, walking through the shop’s threshold was a young woman, her striking beauty captivating the blonde’s attention. Cold eyes worked through each body that occupied the small buildings until landing on the barista. 

Clarke paid no mind to the words she spoke, she was too captivated by her stoic yet beautiful voice, the way her perfectly wavy hair moved as she reached for the coffee, the turn of her slim body as she took a seat across the room, the way she tucked her hair behind her ear as she reached into her own purse to pull a book from within.

It was the white cover that finally tore Clarke’s eyes from the unknown woman. The book that she held in her hands was identical to the one in the woman’s. Feeling the vibration of her phone Clarke looked down, the timer she had given herself failed her in these peaceful moments.

Tucking the book into her purse Clarke left the shop, coffee in hand and ignorant of the green eyes that watched her from behind.

* * *

Arriving at work Clarke followed her soon to be daily routine. Greet the receptionist, ride elevator to floor 143, step off, greet her fellow employees and begin her day of work. 

Now she sat at her desk, fingers vigorously typing on the keys when she heard the voices rise around her.

“Department Manager!” She heard Jasper say enthusiastically. 

“Leave me alone, where is the new employee?” The voice spoke.

Clarke turned quickly, hair falling around as her eyes fell onto her. The striking eyes, the warm hair, the perfect body. She pushed down the growing pressure in her chest as the woman walked towards her, she stood up.

“Oh.” The noise quietly left the woman’s throat as they pair both held out there hands.

“Hello. I’m Clarke Griffin.” Clarke introduced herself. The previous feeling in her chest grew when skin touched skin. 

“I am the department manager, Lexa Woods.” 

A name to match the face.

The feeling in her chest finally faded as both released the grips on one another. “Who is in charge of Clarke?” Lexa asked, turning to look at Jasper with a raised eyebrow.

“Collins.” 

Lexa frowned. “But he went to Los Angeles.” 

“He did, I think his is coming back later this week.” Jasper replied, hands tucking into the pockets of his khakis as he shrunk beneath his boss’s stern gaze. Even more so when she spoke. “I don’t care when he is coming back.”

“Oh um…”

“That’s enough, Clarke please follow me.” Lexa spoke again, body turning as if to silently beckon Clarke on ward, and of course she did just that. 

“Of course.” 

Jasper watched as the two women walked away, a solemn breath escaping his lips as he made his return to his desk. _‘Scary…’_

 As the two walked from the open office space, down the long narrow hall wall, and into Lexa’s own space Clarke couldn't keep her eyes off her newly named boss. Lexa opened the tinted glass door that separated the main floor from her office. 

' _She has a separate room.’_ Clarke thought to herself as she took around her surroundings. It wasn't a drastically large room but it did have enough space to comfortably fit her desk, couch, and a coffee table. The walls painted a light grey and black blinds shrouded the large glass windows that covered the far wall.

“Have you had a tour around the building yet?” Lexa asked as she took a seat on the pitch black couch situated in her office. 

“Yes, together with the chairman.” Clarke replied as she too took a seat across from Lexa. With the words leaving her mouth a strenuous atmosphere surrounded the pair. It was almost suffocating. 

“The chairman?” 

“We looked around when she went and greeted the other department managers.” 

“She sure has a lot of free time on her hands recently…” Lexa spoke quietly, Clarke assuming she was speaking more to herself than her. “And what do you think of it?” 

Clarke nodded, hand moving to hold her chin. “It’s truly a beautiful building, not an interior you would have excepted from the outside.” She was right, marble floors covered each level of the buildings, the open office spaces filled with various plants and painting. It was truly magnificent.

“I would agree, we spent a lot of money on it after all.” Lexa replied, leaning back on the couch she took a deep breath, eyes raising to the look at the piping that covered the ceiling. “A lot of money indeed, this building was supposed to be torn down and turned into a series of clothing stores but we managed to persuade the landlords into letting us keep it.” 

Lowering her head back Lexa was silently taken back by the look she was receiving. Clarke’s head was titled, eyes soft and awaiting. “What?” Lexa asked. “Do you have something to say?”

Clarke raised her head. “I couldn't help but recall seeing you this morning in Grounder’s.” 

“Ah thats right, I remember, it is a frequent spot of mine on my way to work.” 

Clarke bit her lip softly. “I also couldn't help but notice the book you were reading.” 

Lexa’s eyes narrowed. “You've read Dear Demian?” It was not a comment she was expecting.

Clarke smiled brightly. It made something in Lexa’s stomach churn. “I am a huge fan of Deirdre actually, I have read all of her works but Dear Demian is my favorite by far. I find the tragic tale of the main character quite moving as she fights with her true self.” It would be a feeling Lexa would soon become accustomed to.

“I couldn't have said it better myself.” Lexa replied knowingly. As her eyes fell past Clarke and onto the clock behind her she stood from her sitting position. “I’m sorry to cut this short but I have a meeting to attend, I hope we can continue this conversation another time.” 

“Yes of course.” Clarke said polity as she too stood and followed Lexa from the latter’s office. Walking back into the main office area Clarke was met with Monty’s unwavering gaze as he walked towards her. 

“So what do you think of her?” He asked.

Clarke watched as Lexa made her way through the desks towards the set of elevators on the far wall. “Huh?”

“Department manager, what do you think of her?” Monty asked again his eyes finally meeting Clarke’s. 

“She seems nice…” It was a strange question to be asked, Clarke was unsure of what to say. 

Monty took a step back. “Nice?! She's a lot scarier than she looks, you should be careful.” 

Clarke nodded giving Monty a small wave before she returned back to her desk and continued with her day. 

* * *

Around one Clarke walked through the office floor, a drink in hand having just returned from her lunch break. Setting the drink down at her desk she raised her head as Monty walked towards her, phone held to his ear. 

“Yeah it’s all finished, I will send it right away.” He spoke humorously, removing the phone from his ear he handed a piece of paper to Clarke. “Would you please make twenty copies of these pages?” 

Standing from her seat Clarke grabbed the papers earning a grateful smile from Monty as he returned to his phone call. Turning around Clarke had her way back through the desks towards one of copy machines. Opening the top she laid the paper onto the scanner.

“Clarke.” 

Turning she saw Lexa standing behind her, face expressionless as she looked at the blonde. She watched as Lexa pulled a book from behind her back.

“Demian, the story of Emil Sinclair's youth, the subtle inspiration behind the title of Dear Demian, written by german author Hermann Hesse. Its about the story of Emil Sinclair and the struggle he faces between the real world and spiritual truth. I thought you may enjoy it, please read it with care.” Lexa spoke, handing the book out for Clarke who silently accepted it.

“Thank you, I will.” 

Lexa nodded. “Anyway tomorrow night the department if throwing you a welcoming party so I came to tell you.” With a swish of hair Lexa turned and retreated back to her office, but not before saying final words as she held onto the wall that lead to her office. “Keep up the good work.”

A small smile formed on Clarke's lips. “Yes department manager.” The smile never faded as her fingers traced the books cover, and the smile never faded as she pulled the copies from the machine.  

* * *

 

That night Clarke is sitting on the couch in her apartment, Octavia and Raven sat on either side of her. Her thoughts tick by as some movie plays aimlessly on the television before of them. She wasn't sure how long ago she stopped paying attention, her mind preoccupied. As the minutes passed, the characters’ voices not but a faint echo in her head as her eyes fell to her purse that sat on the kitchen counter, and onto the book that stuck out.

Pushing herself from the couch Clarke grabbed her purse earning the eyes of her friends. 

“I’m going to sleep, I will see you guys in the morning.” She spoke, feet padding over the hardwood floor that lead to her bedroom. 

“Goodnight.” Octavia called out as she turned back to the movie, eyes fixated as the characters’ continued the scene. 

The soft light of Clarke’s side light covered the pale walls of her room. She lay in bed, hair pulled into a messy bun as eyes scanned the pages. Fingers brushing over the worn pages. 

_‘The bird fights its way out of the egg. The egg is the world. Who would be born must first destroy a world. A bird flies to God. The God’s name is Abrades…’_

* * *

 

The following night Clarke sat in a small bar the company had rented for the evening. Soft music filled the room and alcohol coursed through everyones veins. 

It was on the opposite end of the bar that Lexa sat, her head resting on the table while an empty glass was held loosely in her hand. Seeming to notice the location of Clarke’s eyes Monty spoke. 

“Department manager, she's been to her fair share of welcoming parties during her career.” Monty said leaning back as he took a sip of his amber colored drink. 

“Is she alright?”

Monty lightly chuckled. “Surprisingly she's not a very good drinker.” 

“It doesn't seem she can get up.” Clarke inquired watching as Lexa’s body shifted, the cup releasing from her hands and arms stretching over the table top. 

“She’s fine, it happens pretty often.” Monty replied waving off Clarke’s comment, but the words only made her frown grow. Just how often was ‘pretty often’? 

“Im telling you she's fine- oh look who it is?” Monty spoke, interrupting himself as his eyes landed on a familiar woman. 

“Hello chairman!” A woman’s voice called through the music. 

Through the people Clarke could her walking towards the bar. She was dressed in tight black slacks, a buttoned white blouse and a sleek black blazer. Dark brown hair was perfectly curled, face pure perfectionist, a soft smile on her lips as she stepped before the pair. With a hand resting on Clarke’s shoulder she spoke. 

“I hope the party is going well.” The smile she wore was like the of a loving mother’s. 

“Eh, it would be better if you were here, Costia.” Jasper said leaning out from behind Monty, a glass of vodka held in his grasp. Costia turned to him, hand falling from Clarke’s shoulder to tuck the single loose strand of hair behind her ear. “You may be right, how about next time you save me a spot.” Jasper nodded quickly, a faint tint of blush covering his cheeks.

With her signature smile she walked off, her destination still passed out on the table. 

“Lexa…” She whispered softly.

Clarke watched as Costia’s hand went to Lexa’s back, softly rubbing circles to rise her from an alcohol stricken sleep. Lexa’s hazed eyes cracked open, immediately falling on Costia’s face. Lexa stood from her seat, arm wrapped around Costia’s body as the older woman led them through the parting bodies. 

“Have a nice night everyone, have fun, don't drink too much and drive safely.” With her arm wrapped around Lexa’s body her opposing one pushed open the door, the two bodies disappeared into the night. Clarke pulled herself back as the door closed behind them, eyes falling onto the book that sat in her purse.

* * *

Nails dug harshly into the backboard of Lexa’s bed, the owner’s drunken eyes staring up into her lover’s. Costia’s head fell, hair covering her reddened face as their bodies moved together. Trailing one hand up Costia’s spine Lexa licked over her nipple. 

Costia raised her head, hands moving down to cup Lexa’s face their eyes seemed lock as Costia pressed her lips to Lexa’s.  

_‘Lexa when we are like this, it really feels like you still love me.’_ Costia thought as she rested her head into the nape of Lexa’s neck, the growing heat in her stomach and the tears in her eyes would come at any moment.

They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, basking and working one another’s sweat covered bodies until they turned from another, a final kiss shared between them as silver moonlight filled the dark room. 

In the morning Lexa was the first to wake, a glass of water and cigarette held in her hand as empty eyes looked down at the sleeping woman next to her.

* * *

The clicking of heels echoed through the lobby of the building, curled hair fluttering with each step as Costia neared the elevator. Stepping in, a painted nail pressed the button for floor 143, before the doors could close a slender hand gripped onto the metal, successfully stopping them.

“Your here early Clarke.” Costia spoke watching as Clarke stepped into the elevator. “Did you get home alright yesterday?” 

Clarke returned a small smile. “Yes, it was a fun night.” 

“Judging by the tab you all built I would expect so.” She replied, a small laugh falling from her lips. Eyes shifting as both felt the stop of the elevator. Pulling her purse further onto her shoulder Costia stepped from the elevator. “Have a nice day, Clarke. 

“You too.” The blonde replied as she too stepped from the elevator, watching as the woman retreated through the various desks to the familiar hallway behind it. As she began her way to her desk she was met with the sudden appearance of Jasper as well as an unfamiliar man. 

He stood slightly shorter than Jasper, his chin length brunette hair pushed back. He wore grey slacks and a white buttoned up shirt beneath a dark blue sweater. She would admit he was very handsome.

“Clarke, this is Finn he was away on a trip when you first got here but arrived back last night.” Jasper spoke introducing her new co-worker. Finn stepped forward, hand held out for a greeting. 

“It’s nice to meet you Clarke, sorry I could not make it to your welcoming party but I hope you enjoy working here.” He spoke confidently, soft eyes never leaving Clarke’s. 

Clarke nodded softly, her own hand extending to meet Finn’s. On the far wall Lexa stepped from the elevator, bare eyes traveling past the newly introduced pair as she walked to her office. 

Clarke felt a small ting as Finn gave her a cheerful smile. “Let me know if you ever have any problems with anything, I would be happy to help.” 

The following hours seemed to pass exceptionally slow on this Tuesday. It wasn't until Clarke brought a folder of documents into Lexa’s office that time began to tick by, though she wished it hadn’t.

Clarke and Lexa sat next to each other on one of the couches, the open folder sitting on Lexa’s lap. A pleased look covered her face as she spoke. “Well done, this is great work.”

“Thank you.”

“However…” Clarke looked up to Lexa. “This, this, and this…” Slender finger underlining each detail. “Can be taken out, we have already taken care of those. There are no other problems, thank you.” Neither realized how close they were to each other until Clarke spoke. 

“Sorry…” Quickly she sat back, hands resting on her thighs as Lexa cleared her throat. “You can go now.” 

Clarke nodded, collecting the folder she stood and walked from the office, leaving Lexa alone with her thoughts.

 

* * *

The door to a solid black sports car clicked open, Lexa took a seat on the leather interior, tired eyes continued looking out the window as a soft hand grasped her own. Turning she looked over to Costia, hair tucked back, her classic smile plastered on her face. Even with many year Lexa still didn't understand that smile. 

“Do you have any ideas on where you would like to get dinner?” Costia asked, moving her arm to rest on the seat’s headrest as she awaited an answer. However Lexa simply turned her head back, eyes landing on the building that the car was still parked in front of. 

“Do you feel sick?” Costia asked. 

“Just take me home.” 

Costia nodded and instructed the driver to do just that. 

* * *

It was now Friday, a week since Clarke began working there, and in her hands was her first paycheck. Finn moved his chair over, body leaning onto his desk as he looked to Clarke.

“How does it feel, finally getting your first paycheck?” He asked smiling.

“Good.”

“Well congratulations, would you care to go to lunch? I’ll even pay, making you do so would feel a bit like ripping you off.” Finn asked carefully, hand moving up to brush back his hair as a light blush spread to his cheeks. “Ah but not like a date…”

Clarke turned to him, a smile covering her lips. “That sounds nice, lets go.” Finn quickly smiled back and stood from his desk, hands hastily grabbing his phone and wallet. Clarke stood as well, hand grabbing her purse as she tucked the check into one of the sleeves of it. 

“I know of a really good sushi restaurant just a couple blocks over.” 

“Sushi sounds good.” 

The duo walked down the street, a light conversation shifting between them as they neared the restaurant. 

Stepping through the front doors the pair looked around. “You know this place must be good if it’s this packed at lunch.” Finn said, almost every table visible was taken, it wasn't for fifteen minutes that they got seated and ordered. It wasn't for twenty minutes until Lexa stood from her own table and walked over to them.

“Hello you two.” 

Finn raised his head quickly, eyes gleaming. “Department manager.” Clarke too turned, eyes watching the older woman intently. 

“Has Collins been treating you well, Clarke?” She asked polity. Clarke nodded, turning to look at 

Finn gave a small smile before turning back to Lexa. “Yes, he has been really helpful.” He rolled his eyes playfully, laughing at the comment as his raised his hand to rub his neck. “She’s exaggerating, I haven't done much really.” 

Lexa gave a brief nod. “I need to return to the office, have a nice date you two.” 

Finn smiled. “Have a good rest of your day… wait it’s not a date!” He called back just as Lexa made her way past the greeter and through the door. The brunette man sat back, sighing deeply, how embarrassing. 

“Finn, can I ask you something?” Clarke spoke, resting her chin on her closed hand. Finn quickly lowered his head and nodded. “What does the manager like?”

“Huh?”

 

* * *

Lexa was making her way back to the office, fingers loosely holding the remains of her cigarette.  Exhaling deeply a puff of smoke escaped her lips as she dropped the last of it onto the pavement. Standing in front of the building she tucked her hands into her pockets. _‘Ah i don't really feel like going back yet.’_ Turning she continued walking, she recalled a small corner store just up the street. 

With a fresh pack of cigarettes and a bottle of water Lexa returned to the office, catching familiar hair in the glass of the door her head turned. Clarke walked up the stairs behind her. 

“Where is Finn?” Lexa asked as she held the door open for the blonde, who gave a small nod of gratitude. “He wanted a coffee.” 

“I see.” Together they walked silently towards the elevator, the door slid open and they stepped inside. As the door began to close an employee’s voice called out. 

“Hold the door!” 

Reluctantly Lexa hit the button of the elevator to keep them from closing, this allowed the large group of the returning lunch rush workers to invade the elevator. Lexa turned, pushing herself back to the wall of the elevator, however she did not see Clarke was there. With her hands pressed against the cold metal on either side of Clarke’s body they faced each other. Their eyes were locked as bodies just barley touched one another’s. It was a strange sensation that shifted between them. 

Lexa pulled in a deep breath through the suffocating atmosphere she seemed to be stuck in. Clarke lowered her head, masking the faint blush that threaten to over come her. Misty eyes absorbed every ounce of the woman before her, her plump lips, sharp jawline, down to her perfect neck and collar bone. Hands moved behind her back, knuckles resting on the handle of the elevator just as the bell rang and people finally ventured out. 

This continued until they reached their own floor, the atmosphere growing more and more palpable as the doors finally opened and the suffocating air filtered out. Lexa swallowed hard, her voice nearly catching in her throat. 

“Thank you for your hard work.” With that she turned, hair flicking from side to side as she stepped from the elevator and walked away. Clarke released a breathe she hadn't realized she was holding as she stepped from the elevator. 

Lexa took another deep breath as she opened door to her office, a sigh escaped when she saw who occupied her space. “Well sit down if you have something to talk to the about.” 

Across her office Costia stood leaning against the window, hand running through her hair as she returned a smile. “Do I really need an excuse to come to my own company.” 

Lexa’s eyes traveled down her face, down to her partially unbuttoned blouse. “You shouldn't stand behind someones desk and try to flirt.” 

Costia smirked. “I just wanted to see you.” She said innocently. “Don’t be so arrogant.” She continued, pushing herself from the window to now stand in front of Lexa’s desk, hands pressing against the edge. 

Lexa’s eyes narrowed. “You’ve seen me, leave I still have work to do.” 

Still wearing that smile Costia walked towards Lexa, hand moving to the brunette’s hip. “Just a little longer, beginning next week I will be in Paris.” 

“Leave.” Lexa repeated, grabbing Costia’s hand to prevent it from moving any further. The older woman turned her head, eyes blinking slowly. “Are you scared of seeing me for too long?”

She flicked her hair over her shoulder. “But whatever…” She walked past Lexa, their shoulders brushing one another’s. Before she could fully exit, with her hand grasping the door’s handle she turned back. “Nine O’Clock, XX Hotel, room 79. Please do not be late.” 

The door opened and close and Lexa was alone once more. 

_‘I'm not allowed to look at you?’_

_‘Are you scared if I stay too long?_  

_‘Don't be late.’_  

* * *

It was around six in the evening when Clarke entered a small book store. The woman standing behind the counter gave her a friendly smile and spoke. “If you need help finding anything let me know. 

Clarke smiled in return and looked around, books, new and old covered the walls. But there was only one that she was searching for. “Would you happen to have any poetry?”

“Yes we have a few collections in back, I will go grab them.” The woman replied as she walked into the storage room of the shop. 

* * *

Time ticked by as the digital clock struck 9:14, the dark bedroom held only two bodies. The path to the bed was littered in discarded clothes, there was no hesitation between the couple. 

“Touch me…” Costia’s voice called as she straddled her lover. “Please.” 

Lexa compiled, hands roamed the length of Costia’s back, to her hips, then up her sides. Fingers trailed down her inner thigh. Costia’s own hands made their way to Lexa’s hair, fingers intertwining with the loose waves. 

“Ah…” Her hips bucked up as two fingers pushed into her heat, a strong arm wrapped around her lower back forcing there bodies to collide, breasts rubbing against another’s. 

“Can you hear that?” Lexa asked, her voice cold and empty, it sent chills down Costia’s spine. The heavy beating of their hearts combined into one singular beat. Costia’s breath caught as Lexa flipped them over, Costia’s face now lay on the messy sheets, her body burned as a third finger entered. 

Heavy breathing and moans filled the room. “Ah, I cant take it…” 

Costia grabbed onto the wall, both women were now sitting on their knees. Costia bit her lip as Lexa’s unoccupied hand cupped her breast, finger tips rolling the hardening nipple between them. She turned her head, eyes managing to catch Lexa’s face from behind her as she ran her tongue across Costia’s neck. 

“Why are you acting this way…taking out your frustrations on me?” This time was different. 

“Why am I doing this?” Lexa repeated, fingers leaving Costia’s breast to move to her mouth, wet tongue circling around the digit. 

“Ah…fuck…” 

The minutes past on the clock as moans circled around the room as they moved together, the heat between them never diminishing. 

As the clock struck morning they lay together, Costia lay flat on her back while Lexa sat on the bed’s edge, a glass of dark liquid brushed her lips. Cracking her neck Costia sat up, back pressing against the wall. 

“So, is there anyone you’re interested in?” That was not a question Lexa excepted, but then again she didn't know what to except with Costia. 

“No.” 

“Then tomorrow, spend the day with me?” She asked, reaching over to the side table she hasty pulled her hair into a loose pony tail. 

“No.” 

Costia turned back, sex covered eyes narrowed in confusion. “Why not?” 

Lexa gave her a side eye, hands tightening around the glass. “What do you mean ‘why not’? I have a life outside of you.”

“I’m not allowed to spend with you? Keep in mind, you are the one who showed up tonight.” Costia spoke blankly, as she crawled over to Lexa, receiving a harsh glare when she snatched the glass from her hands. “Besides it’s not like I have anyone.” The remaining wine faded into her mouth before she returned the glass to Lexa. 

Grabbing the glass Lexa was to stand but was quickly pulled back down. The empty glass falling and shattering onto the ground. Costia climbed on top of the younger woman, the broken glass now a forgotten memory. 

There hands clasped together as Costia spoke again. “Clarke, what about her?" 

Lexa turned her head, eyes wanting to be on anything but the woman straddling her. “I have no interest in someone like her.” 

Costia smiled and closed her eyes, hips beginning to grind over Lexa’s. “Someone like her… she's young and beautiful, what’s no to like? I’ll admit I have an attraction to her.” 

“She’s immature?” 

“That’s not the point.” Costia pointed out, lowering her head so her nose just barely brushed Lexa’s. “You know, Lex, sometimes you act older than you are, we are still young.” 

“For now…” Costia smirked. “I can’t help but notice you have been acting more sensitive than usual.” 

Lexa met Costia’s eyes. “I cant help but notice you have been more talkative than usual.” 

“Then why don't you shut me up.” Costia tempted. 

Lips pressed together, hands roamed bodies, they continued for another hour before both turned away from another. Lexa’s eyes remained open, the darkness of the room pouring into her as her mind was flooded with unanswered questions. 

 

* * *

It was now Monday and Lexa’s department sat around one of meeting tables, various pastries and breakfast items covered the glass top.

“Wow Clarke you really went all out.” Monty said as he pulled a muffin from one of the boxes. A black haired woman smiled widely as she too took a muffin. “The newcomer used her own money to buy us a meal, how nice.” Her eyes shifted to Finn who was sitting at the table. “When you got back from California you only brought us a box of chocolates.”

Finn glared playfully at the woman. “What the hell’s wrong with chocolate?” 

“I will enjoy this, thank you Clarke.” She said, taking a seat next to Finn. Jasper walked loudly into the office room, two packs of drinks held in his arms. 

“Sorry I'm late, had to get some drinks.” He said sitting the containers next to the boxes and pulled out a tower of plastic cups. “Hey where is Lexa?” He asked the group.

Monty sighed. “She said she had something to finish, she may join us in a little bit.” 

Clarke bit her lip as she took a seat at the table, watching as her team began eating. 

Across the hall Lexa stood silently in her office, her eyes solely placed onto the single book that lay on her desk. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the small note hanging out from inside a marked page. 

Flipping through the pages she lay out the open book and pulled the note from its page. 

_As you gave me a book recommendation I thought it was only right for me to do the same. This is a collection of poems by Japanese author Kitahara Hakushu. Please read with care._

…Lexa read, eyes moved from the note to the story it had rested on. ‘Blue Dragonfly’ it was titled. Leaning against her desk she picked up the book and began reading. 

_Blue Dragonfly_

_Blue dragonfly, with emerald eye_

_Silver and green;_

_Blue dragonfly, the delicate wing_

_Glinting on a reed in flower._

_Blue dragonfly aloft,_

_Perhaps by sleight of hand;_

_Blue dragonfly caught,_

_Crinkled skin of a dive._

_Blue dragonfly beauty_

_Fearful even to touch;_

_Blue dragonfly composure_

_Grates on the jealous eye._  

_A grinding leather sandal_

_Crinkles the blue dragonfly._

* * *

Another week passed and it was the annual department trip the company hosted each year. As so a car drove down the busy highway, in which four people sat.

“It feels like its been so long since we took our group trip.” Monty said as he drove along, eyes looking back at Clarke and Finn who sat in the back seats. 

“Eyes on the road.” Lexa demanded as she rested her head against the window, hands clenching onto her phone. 

Clarke turned her head, eyes following the cars as they passed. 

“Of course.” Monty replied, biting his lip to keep from smiling at Lexa’s rare discomfort.

Their group was the last to arrive as the destination. It was a large modern styled house, its long drive way lead up the gradual incline on which the property was situated on. As the group exited their car with lounge in hand they entered the house. 

Clarke was instantly amazed, it was gorgeous. Dark wood floors covered the open house, a stair case sat in the center leading to the second level. The rest of team, awaiting their arrival stood in the large family room.

“Once everyone is settled get some rest before dinner, it was a long drive.” Lexa spoke as she began her way up the stairs to her designated room. 

“Of course…our main activity is as always…” Jasper said slowly, as he began walking towards the large television that was hung on the wall. “Video games!” He yelled, spinning around holding a handful of disks. 

Most of the men and women of the department laughed, it had become a tradition of the department to have these gaming competitions. Harper stepped next to Clarke, her face blank in disappointment. “Why does it always have to be video games, they could at least go outside.” 

Clarke nodded, turning to Harper with a supportive smile. 

Upstairs Lexa stood on the balcony of her bedroom, cigarette held in her hand while the other held her phone. Looking down as it began vibrating, frowning when she read the caller i.d. 

“What?” She asked as she raised the device to her ear. 

“Just calling to see how you are…” Costia spoke through the line. “Are you having fun?”

“I just got here.” Lexa replied taking a seat on one of the two chairs. 

“How is the house?” 

Flicking ash from the cigarette Lexa rolled her eyes. “The same as it always is.”

“Are you tired of it?” Costia asked. “We can go out at some point. 

Lexa frowned. “You already used all of your break time.” She could practically feel Costia smirking. “I would be able to make time for _you_. I could take a couple of days, where would you like to go, Canada maybe? I heard it is beautiful this time of year and its been a while since we went.” 

Hearing one of the bedroom doors open Lexa turned her head, eyes catching Clarke walking through the hall, purse in hand. “I’ll think about it.” Without a reply Lexa hung up her phone, put out the cigarette, and walked back into the house just as Clarke made it to the stairs.

“Going out alone?” She asked catching the blonde’s attention. “Yeah I forgot something at home.” 

Lexa swallowed. “I’ll go with you, it is a confusing walk to town.” She was unsure as to why she was standing here, saying these words.

A car wasn't really needed in the small town they were in, most stores and restaurants where in a close proximity to the house. So they walked together to the closest convenience store. Soon after they exited, Clarke was carrying a small bag with a tooth brush and tooth paste. 

“Let’s go.” Lexa said as she buried her hands into the pockets of her thin jacket. 

“Sure.” 

Lexa looked around at the scenery surrounding them, it was nearing the middle of spring, the the grass and plants finally coming back to their true colors. “Actually let’s walk slowly, those idiots are probably going to be playing until midnight.” 

Clarke smiled softly at the words, but kept silent, basking in the comfortable silence exchanged between them. They began their relativity short walk back. The road was mostly quiet of cars, a few pedestrians walking on the side walk was their only company. 

The roads was bordered with large green trees and dozens of flowered bushes lined the side walk. The clean crisp air only making the scene that more breath taking. Both woman shuddered as a large gust of wind brushed over the streets, painting the air with fallen leaves and flower petals. 

Lexa turned Clarke, the pressure in her chest grew as she watched the younger woman. Her head slightly raised, blonde hair flowing perfectly as the wind died down. _‘Her expression…’_

“Do you like flowers?” Clarke asked quickly, slightly taking Lexa back. 

“What makes those with seasonal allergies suffer so much?” She questioned in return, the comment earning a small smile from Clarke, the smile made the feeling in her chest grow even more.

“Even so, aren't they beautiful?” 

“I suppose so…” Emerald eyes looked down to the dozens of colorful flowers that now littered the street. Turning around she was met with Clarke’s unwavering eyes, the eyes that seemed to peer into her soul. A hand brushed back her hair and a single flower was placed behind her ear.

A Coreopsis Arkansa, with its yellow and orange tinted petals it stuck out from her dark hair. 

“Smile.” Clarke said as she pulled her phone from her purse. Lexa wanted to glare, to pull the flower from her hair, but this time she went against what her brain said and did as what Clarke said. 

A hint of a smile pulled at Lexa’s lips as Clarke took a photo of the woman. And a gorgeous photo it was. Clarke bit her lip as she lowered her phone. “Sorry, I just always think that this is such beautiful time of year.” A same flower was then stuck behind Clarke’s ear. 

“Come on, let’s head back.” Lexa said as she quickly retuned around, Clarke nodded and silently followed behind. Their beating hearts was all the two could hear the rest of the way back. 

* * *

Harper walked into the family room, internally scowling at the fact her team was still heavily invested in their ‘competition.’ “Where did Clarke and Lexa go?” She asked taking a seat on one of the unfilled couches. 

“Clarke mentioned she needed to go get something and the manager went with her…” Jasper replied in monotone as he was purely focused on the game at hand. Before Harper could reply the front door opened and the pair walked in. 

“We’re back.” Clarke said gaining almost everyone’s attention. 

“Let’s get dinner ready now.” Lexa added as she made her way past Clarke and into the large kitchen. The mention of food was what finally pulled the group from the television.

“Yes!” 

Most of the group was now situated on the large back porch of the house, there was a long table with chairs as well as grill and bar. As one of the men began pulling out meats to be grilled he looked up at Clarke as she walked over. 

“Clarke would you mind going and grabbing some drinks from inside?” He asked politely. 

“Sure.” 

“Thank you.” He said. Finn, having overheard the conversation quickly walked over. “I can help, you've never been here so I can show you where we keep all the drinks.” 

Clarke nodded and followed Finn back into the house, walking through a long hallway they headed into one of the rooms.  

“Wow.” Clarke exclaimed looking around the room, two of the walls were lined almost completely with a variety of alcohols. 

“Yeah, the manager may suck at drinking but she sure does have a large taste for them.” Finn said chuckling.  

“I wished he said which ones to get…” Clarke said looking around at the copious amounts of bottles. “Hm how about this?” She asked pulling a dark bottle of rum from the shelf.  

Finn nodded and walked over. “Good choice, have you had it before?”

Clarke nodded. “It was one of my favorites in college.” Finn raised his eyebrows as he grabbed another one of the bottles. “Were you a partier?”  

“To some degree, I enjoy having a good time.” She replied, recalling the not so distant memories of her college experiences.  

“Maybe we can together sometime…” Finn said quietly, as he went to grab another bottle the door to the room creaked open and they both turned around. Lexa stood at the threshold, a large box held in her arms.  

“Finn, you seem to be free, do you mind carrying these plates out for me, the others just took out silverware and glasses.” 

Clarke could see the visible slump in his posture at the words. “Sure.” He said as he set the bottles back onto the shelf, taking the box from Lexa he left the room. Without another word Lexa left the room, leaving Clarke with an armful of wine and rum. 

* * *

 The sun had finally set, a series of lights lit up that back porch as the department sat together. Dinner had come to an end, all that remained was empty plates and filled glasses. Clarke sat between Monty and Harper at the far end of the table, calm eyes fallen onto the passed out woman on the opposite end. 

_‘I called it…’_ She thought looking at empty bottle before Lexa. 

“We always have so much fun on these trips.” Jasper said as he took a sip of wine. 

Kyle, the black haired man Clarke had spoken with early smiled at the comment. “Yeah, I didn't even dream of us doing this before. When we were still a newly developing company, I never expected us to become something this big.”

“You’ve been here a long time?” Monty asked. 

Kyle nodded. “I was one of the first to work under Lexa when the departments split.”  

“She has been here that long?” Jasper asked, clearly surprised at the statement. 

“Yeah it really changed when the chairman became the boss.” Kyle looked to Clarke. “Clarke, did you know the chairman is the owner’s daughter, the company used to be pretty small before she came in.” 

“How come she came here so suddenly, I would have expected the owner to be the one running it? And to be so close with the department leader, they seem to know each other really well.” One of the women pointed out, eyes quickly darting to and from Lexa. 

“Friendship between bosses, it doesn't really concern us, if the company is doing well then so are we, right? We have good pay and amazing trips. I really do love this company.” Kyle exclaimed happily, raising his almost empty glass into the air. 

“I could drink to that!” Jasper shouted as he too raised his glass, soon all glasses were raised.

“Cheers!” Everyone shouted happily as the night continued on. Clarke lowered her glasses, eyes passing each co-worker before landing on Lexa who was now beginning to stir, her eyes cracking open and looking disapprovingly at her team. 

Feelings a light nudge Clarke looked to Harper. “Clarke would you mind going with the manager, she's completely out of it.”  

“Sure.” Clarke set down her glass and stood from her seat. A few around her did the same, some went back inside while other went to grab another plate. 

“Hey, lets go.” Clarke spoke softly as she rested a hand on Lexa’s back.  

“Hm…” She moaned out, eyes slowly opening to look at Clarke. _‘She’s really drunk.’_ She thought looking down at Lexa. 

“Come on, give me your hand.” The blonde said, offering her hand to Lexa who slowly reached up the grab it. With a combined effort Lexa was on her feet, one arm wrapped around Clarke’s shoulder as they made their way back into the house and to Lexa’s room. 

_‘She’s actually kind of cute like this.’_ Clarke thought as Lexa carefully began walking up the stairs, it looked much like a young child attempting to do so. 

After a short time they successfully made it to Lexa’s room and the brunette was laid onto her bed. 

“Sleep well.” Clarke said as she pulled the comforter over the drunk woman. As she turned to leave she was quickly stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist. Turning back Lexa looked at her heavy eyes, it was an expression Clarke found unreadable. 

After an endless moment Lexa dropped her hand, taking the hint Clarke left the room, the door clicking behind her.  

Lexa turned over, closing her eyes she reopened them to meet the single flower that lay on her night stand.

Feelings are strange if you simply lie down and let them grow they could bloom at any moment, once that happens its already too late.


	2. Eglantine Rose

Innumerable minutes ticked by as time passed over the world, flowers bloomed and birds chirped as spring continued on. The single glass window of a tall New York apartment building pushed open, the cool breeze passing through the pale bedroom, loose pieces of blank paper shuffled with it. 

In the far corner of the bedroom Clarke sat, dressed in a loose white shirt which now adorned various colors as her hand passed over the canvas before her. In her apposing hand rested below a pallet, paints mixing as her thin brush dipped and stole the liquid. 

Her work, though incomplete was far from the blank canvas she had begun with weeks prior. Surrounding the four sides where various flowers, their many shades and sizes attracting the eyes. There was orange, yellow, red, green, blue, purple, and white. The sea of colors faded back to the creamy white of the canvas as the center remained blank. 

It too was the soft sound of music mixing with the wind that brought a heartfelt smile to Clarke’s lips. These tranquil moments in time was what she loved most, the moments in which she felt at peace, the moments in which she felt her happiest. 

As the slamming of her door overlapped with the music she quickly pulled her hand back, stained brush tip extracted from its work. Turning her head Clarke met Raven’s gleaming eyes as the tanned skin woman stood at her door. 

“What are you doing?” Raven asked, thin eyebrows furrowed in confusion, confusion about what Clarke was unsure of. 

“Um, painting…” She carried on, eyes drifting from her close friend to her work. Raven shifted her stance, shoulder pressing against the pale door frame. “Your leg?” Clarke asked seeing the small motion.

Both sets of eyes fell to the black leg brace on her left appendage. It would be mid august that marked the third year passing since her accident. It occurred just before her junior year of college, during a car crash on her way home from a party. The nerves in her thigh had been completely vanquished of use, even now, with years of therapy, it lacked feeling. 

Raven shifted back, head titling in exaggeration. “It’s not bad, every once in a while the pain comes back but it never lasts long.” 

“Do you want to see if my mom can look at it?” 

“Nothing has changed, it would be a waste of time.” She spoke firmly receiving a nod from the blonde. “Anyway dinner is ready.”

Clarke nodded, safety setting her painting supplies down she followed Raven from her room, the unfinished painting was all that remained. 

* * *

It was now Monday evening, around 5:15, fifteen minutes since Clarke walked from the front doors of the large buildings she now stood in front of. Today was rather quite in the office, she spent a majority of it at her computer typing away, editing, and emailing. It may had been the rather gloomy weather that blanketed the city that was causing her this somber feeling. 

Clarke let out a low sigh when she saw the first drop of rain darken the concrete. Luckily the front doors of the building were covered by a glass awning. But still, it was a bit ironic. The padding of droplets sped until the industrialized ground was shrouded in darkness from above. 

While usually Clarke would have no problem walking through the rain, either to go home or to call a cab, it was the folder of papers in her purse that created her hesitation. With the loud pounding of ran she did not hear the front doors open, only realizing there was another body behind her’s when the voice spoke. 

“Clarke?” 

Her head shot around as Lexa stepped next to her, in her hands held an opened umbrella. 

“Oh department manager?” 

Lexa titled her head, umbrella moving back so the thin metal pole rested on her shoulder. It was then Clarke realized this was the first time she had seen Lexa all day, the first time seeing her dressed in a perfectly tailored set of slacks, blouse, and blazer. 

“What are you doing out here?” She asked serenely. “It’s pouring.” She hadn't needed to point out the heavy rain that poured round them, it was very noticeable. 

“Waiting for a cab, I suppose.” Clarke answered, hand gently squeezing her phone. Her eyes watched Lexa turn away, line of sight fading into the unknown. “Come on…” 

Her hand loosened on her phone. 

“I can drive you home.” 

Lexa stepped towards her, umbrella now held over them both forcing them closer to one another, arms brushing as the stepped from the building. As the distance increased the pounding in Clarke’s heart did as well. 

They walked around the perimeter of the building until they reached the large parking area behind the building. Lexa led the younger woman to her car, it was a beautiful car, its dark grey color matching that of the current sky. 

The car beeped, signally its unlocking. With her umbrella still protecting them both from the rain Lexa opened the passenger door, Clarke took her seat, hands roaming over the black leather upholstery. The door shut next to her, eyes watching as Lexa walked back around the car, door opening, umbrella closed and tossed onto the floor of the back seats. 

Clarke too saw the darkness of the woman’s blazer, the sleeve must have gotten wet when she entered the car. “Your jacket…” 

Lexa looked down, looking to the wetness that covered her sleeve. Leaning forward she silently pulled the clothing item from her body before she sat it on the back seats. Turning back she put the key in and started the car, the engine cut on and both met a restful atmosphere. 

“Enter your address.” Lexa spoke motioning to the GPS on the car’s dashboard. Clarke leaned forward, her apartment location now typed into the device. Leaning back as Lexa shifted the car into reverse and drove from the lot. 

The windshield wipers took a speed as they drove through the busy city streets towards the destination. 

“Thank you for being so considerate.” Clarke spoke, keeping her face trained to look out the window towards passing cars. 

Lexa kept silent only nodding slowly, both hands tightly gripping the steering wheel. “Of course.” 

Clarke turned to the side, arm pressing on the center rest. A small smile made her way to her soft lips. “It seems I’ve discovered another side to the manager.” 

Lexa quickly snapped her head to look at Clarke as they came to a red light. “What are you saying?” 

Clarke smiled again, arm raising, hand moving to hold her chin. “You have a lot of feelings.” 

She turned back forward as the light turned green and cars began to move as motion continued around them. 

“You try to hide them but I can see right through you.” 

Her hands tightened around the wheel, teeth biting into her bottom lip. _‘Even in this warmth I’m getting goosebumps…’_ She may have been right though. Why of all days had Lexa decided to go out the front doors when the back were closer to her vehicle? She’s never given an employee a ride home before, so why now?

“And…?” Lexa asked, recovering quickly from the sudden surge of embarrassment? 

Clarke titled her head up, closing her eyes she breathed deeply. “Uh…” 

Lexa smiled, the darkness of the sky and car combined hiding it from Clarke’s eyes. “I’ll let you know something about me, one question and I will answer it honestly.”

Clarke eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Really?” Lexa nodded slowly.

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

Lexa remained stoic on the outside, she was thankful for developing such a trait. But on the inside her tempestuous mind was going berserk. _‘That was unexpected, to say the least.’_

“That’s your question?” She asked in confirmation as she turned the steering wheel, Clarke’s apartment building now visible far down on the long street. 

“Yes.”

“I’m not in a relationship right now, no.” Clarke raised an eyebrow. “I’ve never even been in a relationship with a man.” 

“Never?” It was a shock, with her captivating beauty Clarke would have been sure. The car came to a slow stop before the destination. Lexa finally able to look completely at Clarke. 

 

“Yes, because I like women.” 

The rain that was once so present faded into a spring sun shower as the dark clouds above moved aside, thin streams of light shining onto the city below. 

“Have a nice night, Clarke.” 

Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat as she could only nod, the loud thumping in her chest persisted as her car door opened and she made her way to her apartment. It didn't stop as she tossed her purse onto her floor and collapsed onto her bed. 

It persisted until late in the evening when she lay with closed eyes, the image of Lexa passing through her head.

* * *

_It early spring, just as the seasons began to chance and the two lovers sat before one another in a small coffee shop. It was a bitter aroma that filled the newly established business. It was the morning since Costia had returned from a business trip in Paris, the first day since their dreaded week apart._

_Costia smiled at her lover as she watched her take a sip of her nearly empty porcelain glass. Her slender body twisted, fingers tracing over the small box from within the confines of her warm jacket which lay on the chair._

_Lexa watched as Costia turned back to her, eyes falling onto the box as it was sat between them._

_“A gift. I thought of you when I saw it. I hope you wear it with care.” Costia said softly, fingers moving to clasp her own drink, a sign of anxiety maybe?_

_Lexa’s mouth was slightly parted as she reached down to the box and gently opened it. Its white velvet covering was soft to the touch, the picturesque diamond ring that sat in its own glory was simply captivating._

_She had no words to describe that moment. The band was bright silver, a large diamond on its center, on either side of that were two smaller ones._

_“Do you not like it?” Costia asked quietly, like a child to its mother._

_Lexa shook her head. “I don’t understand…” She said, sentence dragging on for what seemed like eternity for Costia._

_Her back straighten as she brought the hot beverage to her dark red lips. “Like I said, it’s a present I thought you may like.”_

_With the words Lexa picked up the ring, attention entranced on the jewelry and the woman she sat with. The loud thumping in her chest spread through her body when their eyes met._

_She smiled. A bright smile that Costia loved to see, she loved that smile more than anything in the world. She loved Lexa more than anything in the world._

_“Which finger?” Lexa asked, eyes shutting in an attempt to hold back the forming tears._

_“Which do you think?”_

_And so adorning the third finger of her left hand rested the item. A first love was something one could never erase._

* * *

It was mid spring, just as the warm weather was becoming a more frequent occurrence the two women sat before one another in a small coffee shop. It was sweet aroma that filled the long established business. It was late in the afternoon, lunch break for the two working women.

Costia smiled at Lexa as she watched the younger woman take a long sip from the newly filled porcelain glass. Slender fingers held up her head as she watched the brunette's movements. 

Lexa set down the cup, turning her head to scowl. “I told her.” She said plainly.

“Told who what?” Costia asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Lexa sighed deeply. “Clarke, that I like women.” 

Dark red lips pressed together. “Oh. Well it seems you two have become close.” Costia said, bitterness hidden in her words.

“It wasn't like that, just a slip of the tongue really.” Lexa replied shaking her head. “Besides, didn't you say you liked her.”

The other woman stifled a laugh. “Of course, young and beautiful, remember?” But Lexa didn't need to remember when she looked at Clarke. “Right…”

Costia sat back, perfectly sculpted leg crossing over the other. Painted nails tapping the soft skin of her cheek. “Do you like her?” 

Lexa turned, face faulting comically as she spoke in reply. “Always to blunt…”

“Do you have feelings for Clarke?” She repeated.

The young woman’s head lowered, the other woman smirked, it was a question she already knew the answer to, yet why ask?

* * *

The following morning brought new light to her as Lexa stepped from the confines of her car. It was early, far earlier then when she wakes any other time. Her solid black clothes masked her from the cool morning air. 

This early in spring a light fog covered the grass around her and the glassy sky above hid the sun from view.

Small deep breathes dripped her Lexa’s lips as she walked through the dew covered grass. It was an mournful and gloomy emotion that flowed through she stepped before the three stones.

* * *

_The mid spring air wafted freely into the heated room when the two bodies lay pressed against each other. Costia lay flat on her back, fingers intwined with the thick curls of Lexa’s hair. Her head hit the pillow as her breath hitched._

_“Fucking hell…” She cursed out as a tongue penetrated her heat, over and over it drove her up the wall of ecstasy._

_It had been like this for weeks now, they were their happiest now in the moments they spent together. It wasn't just the sex, every moment between them was cherished, just like the ring Lexa now wore. They truly loved each other._

_Soft moans escaped Costia’s lips as her eyes closed shut, the familiar heat spread through her body. It stretched the wall before flooded over. Back arching as her aching voice bubbled out._

_They stayed still for a moment, neither wanting to move from the peaceful cage they were held in. A soft chime of Lexa’s phone hit their ears just as Costia pulled her lover up._

_Lexa looked over to her phone as an unknown number passed over it. “My phone…” She whispered out only to be silenced by Costia’s semi-swollen lips. With Lexa now straddling her lap she trailed her fingers down the tone back, over the blank, perfectly tanned skin. “Do you really plan on taking that right now?”_

_Lips moved to her neck as Lexa continued looking at her ringing phone. “I really should, they must have arrived in Barcelona by now.” Costia grabbed her face, forcing their eyes to meet once more, fingers delicately tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I haven’t been this far from them before, I will be worried if I don’t take it.”_

_Costia wrapped her arm’s around Lexa’s neck, head resting on her shoulder as she tired to relieve the anxiety. “I told them to have fun, like it was their last week on this planet.”_

_Lexa smiled softly, her own face burrowing into Costia’s hair. “You didn't tell me you saw them off.”_

_She gave a small hum. “I drove them to the airport, Aden even told me he would bring us back something cool.”  Lexa’s smile grew. “Of course he would say that.”  The call died, silence met the room once more. Oh well._

_“Let’s rest for a moment.” Costia said pulling herself from Lexa to lay back on the soft bed. Lexa turned as her phone began ringing again. Reaching over she picked up the phone, the same number flashing over it. It wasn't from the country._

_“Hello?”_

_Costia lay there, hand intertwined with Lexa’s as an unfamiliar voice broke through the phone._

* * *

Clarke stepped from the elevator, a handful of unedited papers held in her arms. Across the room sat a tall bulky man dressed in a clean cut suit. “Assistant manager!” 

The man’s head instantly shot up from his computer screen, a friendly smile forming on his lips when he the woman. “Ah Clarke, what can I help you with?”

The blonde leaned against the desk, papers laid carefully on the top. “Has the department manager not come in yet? She was supposed to look over these papers.”

He gave her a sad smile. “She won’t be in today due to her special leave.” He looked to the stack of papers. “But I don't mind reviewing them.”

“Special leave?”

“Today is the date her family died. According to the chairman it was a long time ago, heard it was some freak accident, a plane, car maybe? I’m not sure.” 

Clarke bit her lip, looking from the man to the papers she sat down. “Ok, thank you.” She said softly before collecting the papers and returning to the elevator. A tightness grew in her chest as she looked down the papers.

* * *

_In the single bedroom of Lexa’s apartment she lay still and silent. The hot summer air filled the previously cold room that was sunk in darkness and despair. The bedroom door creaked open, a woman stepping inside, the first gleams of light now shined through from the hall._

_“Lexa, have you eaten dinner?” Costia asked, the heat from the bedroom already hitting her. “Christ Lex, its like an inferno in here.” Walking over to went to close to large window only for Lexa to call out to her._

_“Leave it.” Her voice raspy and bare of emotion._

_“Lexa…” Costia whispered out as she looked to her lover. Her face pale of color, eyes empty and cold, dark bags held beneath. “You don’t look well.” Quickly she closed the window and walked back to the bed. Sitting on it, the soft mattress sank beneath her  light weight._

_Hand reached out to push Lexa’s sweat dampened hair back only for her wrist to be grabbed._

_“Don’t touch me.”_

_Costia pulled back her hand, sad eyes looking down at the pitiful young woman._

_“Its been three months, Lexa.” She exclaimed._

_“Its been three months, what about it?” Lexa replied, repeating the statement cynically._

_“You need to stop moping around, you can’t stay this way forever.”_

_“And why can’t I?”_

_Costia frowned. “You have a life, Lexa but your just wasting away in here, day in and day out.”_

_Lexa shot up, hand grabbing onto Costia’s shirt harshly, the motion pulling them together. “They too had a life, all three of them.” Her voice cracked._

_“Lexa…how are you supposed to live like this?” She asked, hands raising to cup Lexa’s own. The tight grip was quickly released allowing Lexa to fall back onto the pillow in a heap of exhaustion. “The ring…where is it?” Something changed in Costia’s voice within those words._

_Lexa looked up, meeting the cold eyes of her lover. “I don’t know, I put it over there.”_

_“You lost it?”_

_“Do we have to talk about this now?” She turned over to look into the darkness of her room just as a bright light lit up the outside sky._

_Costia stood up. “Fine, we will talk about it later.” Lexa heard the fading footsteps of Costia until she was met with the slamming of her front door and the loud cry of fireworks that lit the sky._

_Costia stepped outside the apartment, the city lights gleaming in the night sky as fireworks bursted above the buildings. It was the fourth of July and the city bustled with patriotism and joy. Neither emotion was found in the two women._

_As Lexa spent the night indulging in her grief and despair Costia sat in a quite bar. Across the counter stood the bartender, a woman with dark skin and even darker hair offered her a glass of amber liquid. Costia remained silent, her own ring fumbled between elegant fingers._

_“Argued with a lover?” The woman’s silky voice asked as Costia accepted the drink willingly. “I’m at your service.”_

_Costia sighed, the ring was tossed into her purse, long forgotten as the night and its drinks continued on._

* * *

Lexa sat on one of the many benches that could be found around the large cemetery, above her hung a large trees, its long branches shading her from the bright sun above. Her head lowered, eye closing as a small breeze passed through the almost empty area.

She took note of the previous four people she had seen. There was an elderly man, cane held shakily in his hand as he walked through the grass. A middle aged pale skinned woman who held a small black haired boy walking through the path, between them rested a bouquet of white roses. Then there was a young girl, mid to late teens, she stood before a single tomb on which her eyes stared blankly down at. Lexa watched from a distance as anger took over the girl, she screamed and cursed the man buried beneath, her father who had left her alone.

Lexa’s eyes opened when the vibrating of her cell phone flowed through her hands. Sighing she lifted the phone to her ear. 

“I’m busy right now, whatever it is can wait.” She said into the phone, head raising to look back around the cemetery. 

“Lexa?”

Another breeze passed over her, the flowers that littered each grave blew in the wind as the voice related in Lexa’s head. 

“Clarke?” She spoke back. “How did you know?” 

“The assistant manager told me.” 

Lexa cracked a small smile because of course he would. “Rumors always go around, his problem is that big mouth of his.” 

“Are you home right now?” Clarke asked softly through the phone.

Lexa stood from her seat, repositioning her phone against her ear. “No.”

Two young men walked past her, both were dressed in military style uniforms, hands grasping one another’s tightly.

“I’m at XX cemetery and funeral home.” She continued softly watching as the two men stepped before two graves, flags stuck in the ground as the knelt before them.

“Ok…” Lexa heard Clarke say slowly, the word followed by light shuffling. The image before Lexa forced the following words from her mouth. 

“Why did you call me, Clarke?”

“Hm?” More shuffling. 

“I said, why did you call me.” 

The two men hugged tightly, the graves had been brushed from grass and unknown flower petals so the two names became visible once again.

“Are you there alone?” Lexa nodded. “Yes.”

Hearing nothing from her phone Lexa pulled it down, watching as the screen turned a dark grey, Clarke had hung up. Sighing she returned the phone to pocket as she watched the men silently leave the cemetery. 

* * *

Clarke pressed her finger gently on the end call button and stop from her chair, hand already reaching for her purse. Walking over to Finn who was sitting at his own desk, attention heavily invested in the current email he was typing. Having felt the soft tap on his shoulder he turned, gentle eyes looking up to Clarke.

“Yeah?” He asked, raising an eyebrow to his co-worker. 

“I have an emergency at home, would you please cover for me.” 

A faint blush instantly covered his cheeks as he nodded furiously. “Yes, of course, what happened?” 

Clarke removed her hand from Finn’s shoulder, it quickly grasping her own as a sign of grief or sorrow. “My roommate, I just got a call saying she was in emergency room, i’m not really sure what happened exactly.” 

Finn’s eyes widened with horror. “Holy fuck! I can take you to the hospital!” He stood from he seat, email long forgotten as he saw Clarke’s eyes fill with unshed tears. 

“No, I wouldn't want to bother you anymore…” Her head turned, eyes shutting briefly. 

“At least let me call you a ride.” Before Clarke could protest he had already called for a cab. She remained silent as he walked her from the office building and to the cab that awaited her. 

He opened the door for her. A sign of chivalry Clarke assumed. “Please let me know if she is ok and if you need a ride back, I really don't mind.” He gave her soft smile, the same smile he always gave her. 

“Thank you, Finn. I really appreciate it.” She swallowed heavily, making sure he saw her grief. He nodded and closed the door. 

Clarke quickly raised her head to look at the cab driver. “Please take me to XX cemetery.”

* * *

It hadn't been long now since Clarke had hung up the phone on her, she still remained close to that bench, her body refusing to move as she took in the world around her. She had watched a few more bodies venture in and out, elderly, adults, teens, and children. 

People pass her by one by one, her eyes close softly as she is reminded of her memories of them. Of her past and current self. Of the faces that had seemingly become a distant thought.

Hearing steps behind her Lexa turned, instantly her eyes were on the bright blonde hair. 

Clarke stood before her, soft eyes looking at Lexa warmly. 

“Clarke, what are you doing here?” Lexa asked, the words slipping from her tongue before she could stop them. 

“I just…” Blue eyes drifted off. It wasn't until Lexa saw the bright bouquet of fuchsia flowers behind the younger woman’s back that she realized why she was here.

“You…”

Clarke raised her head, flowers now held out in her arm, as if a mid-point between the couple. “Please lead the way.” 

Lexa couldn't help the smile pulling at her lips as she turned away. “You are very strange.” 

Clarke also smiled as she took her first steps closer to boss. Silently they both walked from the gravel walkway up the small incline and to three stone graves. They stood side by side as they both looked downwards, the three names passed through Clarke’s head as she read them. 

A cool breeze passed through the cemetery, rustling the flowers that the blonde still held. 

“Listen Clarke, don’t feel like you’re obligated to be here, especially if you feel uncomfortable.” Lexa spoke quietly, hands clasped together behind her back. 

“Huh?”

She turned to look at Clarke. “That I’m a lesbian…”

Clarke finally turned her head to look at Lexa, head still titled in mild confusion. Why was that important? “Oh.” Her head raised. “I don’t care about that.”

“I’m sorry if it shocked you, it just kind of slipped out.”

“Really it doesn't both me in the slightest.” The words were true to some extent, the other thing about them was that the heavy pounding in her chest did not equate to them. She was actually rather happy. “Here.” 

Lexa looked to Clarke’s hand, to the beautiful bouquet of eglantine roses. She took them thankfully, giving Clarke a small nod to which she simply offered a smile. Bending down Lexa followed the path the two soldiers had walked before, gently she brushed the grass blades from the center names. On the middle stone she set the flowers before it. 

Between them shifted the placid air of the environment around them. Lexa stood back up, hands returning to her pockets. 

“Anyway, why are you skipping work?” She asked, turning to look from the lonely graves to Clarke once again. 

“Well it’s…” She dragged on, not quite prepared for such a question. 

Lexa raised an eyebrow. “It’s…?” 

Clarke swallowed. “When I ended the call and left the office, it wasn't until I was in the taxi that I realized what I was doing.” 

She heard Lexa sigh as she turned back towards the path and began walking, Clarke quickly followed behind her. “Well it’s too late to do anything about it now, how about we go get lunch? I haven't eaten yet today and as you took the rest of the day off we might as well do something.”

“I’m not really in the mood to go to anywhere busy.” The depressing atmosphere made Clarke just want to lie in bed, but Lexa was right she should spend the day doing something. “How about your home?”

Having been walking in front of Clarke the younger woman did not see the widening of her eyes. Lexa took a deep breathe, a smirk replacing her almost non-existent smile. “Ok.”

And so they walked together in silence to Lexa’s car, they drove in silence to her home, but it wasn't a bad silence. In fact neither would have wanted it any other way. 

* * *

_‘Her home is very large…’_ Clarke thought to herself as she looked around the apartment where she and Lexa were now situated. _‘But it is kind of what I expected.’_ The walls of the open floor where covered in a dark paint, it was the large window covering the far wall that illumined them. 

The blonde currently sat at the high-top counter in Lexa’s kitchen as she watched the owner finish preparing lunch. A moment later a plate of chicken, rice, and steamed vegetables was placed before her. 

“Sorry if is not very good, cooking has never really been my forte.” Lexa said as she took a seat next to Clarke, her own plate sitting in front of her.  

Clarke’s eyes widened when she took the first bite of chicken. “Ah, it’s amazing!” 

Lexa gave her a small smile as she ate her own meal. “I’m glad.”

“When you said it wasn't your forte, I don't believe that.”

“I may have picked up on a few things.”

Clarke nodded but continued enjoying her meal and once again they sat in silence until both were left with clean plates.

In the living room of the large apartment the two faced one another. 

“Clarke, do you have anything else to do today?” Lexa asked as she stood from the couch. Clarke’s eyes followed her as she answered. “No.”

“Then do you think you can stay here for a little while.” She froze, hand resting on the back side of the second small couch. “Honestly, this is my first time being around someone on this day.” It was a strange feeling. 

Clarke shook her head. “I don’t mind at all.” Her body returned movement as Lexa walked to the far side of the room. “Then would you like something to drink?”

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Clarke asked, she had only seen Lexa drink a few times but today did not seem like the best day for the mourning woman to put herself into such a wasted state.

“What do you mean?” Lexa returned, her hands already held a bottle of white wine and two glasses. 

“Nevermind.” Clarke replied, accepting the glass from Lexa as she took a seat next to the blonde. With both glasses filled they drank joyously. Time ticked by around them as they spoke of futile things, work, Lexa’s apartment, and lastly…

Lexa rested the side of her head onto the couch’s back, watching as Clarke took another sip of the pale liquid. _‘She drank a few glasses but she seems perfectly fine. I can already feel my head swimming.’_

She turned, eyes drifting up to the blank ceiling, it may have been the wine that night but Lexa had never let words slip from her mouth so much. “Although its been so long I still get so depressed on this day. I’m distracted, I feel like I can’t face anyone. I’ve always been alone for that reason, so spending it with you, it really is a first for me. But for my first time, its not so bad.” 

Was it the wine or something more that made a small blush creep up her face? The warmth of her skin kept her eyes redirected to anywhere but her guest, for she knew, one shared look and she may shattered there and then.

Clarke remained silent, accepting the words opened heartedly as she set the empty glass onto the table. 

“Would you like some more?” Lexa asked, eyes peaking over to look at the glass.

“No, I'm fine.” 

Lexa pushed herself forward, her head felt like it weighed a ton as her body slumped over. 

“Are you alright?” Clarke asks inching closer in concern.

Lexa’s head shot up, the motion surprising Clarke as she sat back. “Me? I’m fine.” 

A lie.

She slumped back, hand raising to push her hair back from her face, but it remained covering her forehead. _“What’s with me, I shouldn't be feeling this way.”_

She had to get out of here, the heat radiating from her body and the thoughts running through her head, it was all to much as their faces passed over her mind. Instantly she stood, it was the wine or her sudden movement that forced her to the ground. Before Clarke could move she had already tripped over nothingness, her skin making contact with the coffee table. 

“Lexa!” Clarke was quickly next to her, watching as thin streams of dark red blood leaked from a cut on her upper forehead. Lexa sat back, hand raising to wipe the liquid from her already burning skin, it was grabbed quickly, a tissue now pressed onto the cut. 

“Geez…” Lexa muttered as Clarke pressed the softness to her skin. “It’s only a small cut, I can barely feel it.” Her eyes widened when more pressure was applied, a searing pain coming along with it. “Ouch.”

“Shut up…” Something had changed in Clarke, Lexa noticed how she kept her eyes pressed to the bloodied tissue. “Do you have a first aid kit?”

Lexa kept her alcohol hazed eyes locked on the gorgeous woman as she answered. “First door on your left.”

“Sit back and keep pressure on it.” The blonde commanded before her hand was replaced by Lexa’s and she stood. Those eyes watching her disappear into the hallway. Not long after she returned, successfully carrying a plastic first aid kit in hand. 

She sat on the couch next to Lexa, kit sitting on the table in front of them. The two latches were unlocked, Clarke shuffled through the package, a small bottle of healing ointment and a few bandaids placed to the side as she turned her attention back to Lexa. 

Lexa removed her hand and tissue from her forehead allowing for the cut to become visible again. The clear gel was dabbed on and the band aid pressed on after, each applied with uncanny care. 

“Are you alright?” Clarke finally asked again as she tossed the discarded wrappings onto the table. Lexa nodded, her eyes closed as she looked for her words. “Can I go lay down?”

“Of course.” 

It was again that Lexa felt her heart beating widely as Clarke stood before her, hand held out for her own. Now more than ever she regretted her low tolerance of alcohol. These confusing feelings where rather annoying to deal with. 

She grasped Clarke’s hand, allowing for herself to be pulled up and escorted to the single bedroom of the apartment. Lexa sat on her bed, legs swung over, her thin sheets covering her dark jeans. With heavy eyes she watched Clarke sit on the bed’s edge. 

“I don’t really understand you, Clarke…it was one phone call and you came all the way out and don’t even know why…” She tilted her head. “Could it be, pity?”

Clarke lowered her head. “It’s not pity.” 

“Then what?” Lexa asked. 

“I lost father my junior year of high school.” Lexa’s breath hitched, her too? “He was coming home from work when he was hit by a drunk driver, both him and the man died instantly. So I know exactly how it feels to loose someone special. I too also know how painful it is to be alone on days like these, but for me, I have my friends, my mother, but you…”

She was stopped from speaking further when Lexa spoke. 

“Clarke…”

Sky blue eyes widened when she felt arms wrap tightly around her neck, her chest pressing tightly against Lexa’s. The brunette didn't know what took over her, but for the first time that day she didn't question it. So she sat, arms wrapped around Clarke, face pressed into the crook of her neck. 

“Its been seven years, why do they still haunt me? Why do I see them every time I sleep or hear that man’s voice whenever my phone rings.” Her arms wrapped tighter. “Why does it hurt so bad?” But for some unknown reason sitting here with Clarke, that pain hurt just a little less.

Clarke remained lost at words, for those where questions she had no answers to. 

“But like you said, I have always been alone, so i’m really thankful you are here with me.” Her voice was nothing but a whisper now. 

“Do you want some water?” Why was that the question Clarke asked? 

“Can we just stay like this?” Lexa returned. 

“Ok.” At that moment Lexa felt Clarke return the gesture, her own arms wrapping around her torso, hands resting ever so softly on her back, so she smiled. _“I can feel her heart racing. I wonder if she can feel mine?”_

The loose fabric of Lexa’s black unbuttoned blouse finally began falling from her shoulder. And from the mirror on the opposite wall Clarke was finally a witness to the tattoo stretching across her shoulder. _“Her tattoo…I've never seen it before…it’s beautiful.”_

It reminded her of scattered flowers.

* * *

As the evening neared on Lexa lay asleep in her bed, thin sheets covering her as she lay alone. However, another woman still remained in the large apartment. Dressed in a thin black rode, a soft white towel drying her hair as she stepped from the bathroom. She lent against the door frame, hard, deep-set eyes looked to Lexa’s form as she turned over. 

“Are you awake?” Lexa’s eyes slowly open, back cracking as she pushed herself up. Across the room she saw Costia standing against the wall. “What time is it?”

“Almost seven.” Of course Costia would be here, here dressed in a thin, high cut robe, the silk band around her waist hardly tied, yes this was just like her. 

“We had an unscheduled meeting that lasted longer than I predicted so I hope you don’t mind me borrowing your bathroom.” 

“Were you here alone?” Lexa asked. 

Costia’s eyebrows raised. “Oh?” She pushed herself from the wall and stalked towards the exit of the room. “I brought take out if you would like some.”

“That’s fine, I already ate.” 

Costia froze mid step, teeth momentarily digging harshly into her lip. “Is that why you asked me if I was here alone, you ate with someone?” The faint taste of metal coated her tongue as she turned to look back at Lexa. “Who might that someone be?”

“A friend.” 

“Liar.”

Was it?

Costia walked back into the room, she took a seat on the end of the bed. “Anya is currently in Beijing.” 

“I have other friends.” The brunette corrected, scowling as Costia played with the sheets. “Then someone I don't know?” 

“Someone I don’t want you to know.” 

Costia smiled and climbed further onto the bed until she was straddling Lexa’s leg. Fingers gently coming to Lexa’s forehead where the bandaid lay. “How did this happen?”

Lexa grabbed Costia’s wrist, preventing any unwanted touching. “None of your business.” 

“Hm, then be that way.” Costia whispered, with arms on either side of Lexa’s hips she raised herself up, their faces inches from one another’s. Her smiled again as she felt the rode fall from her shoulder’s. 

_“You’ll never leave me?”_

_“No.”_

Liar. 

* * *

Clarke sat in the kitchen of her own apartment as she ate a late dinner with Raven and Octavia. Not much had been said when Clarke walked through the front door later than usual, she was thankful for that. Although they didn't ask she could feeling their unasked questions burning them up. 

“Hey…” Clarke cut in softly, fork pushing around the pasta noddles on her plate. Both Raven and Octavia looked up from their own. “I have someone on my mind.” 

Eyes widened and utensils dropped. 

“Huh?”

“What?!”

Clarke stifled a laugh from their predictable reactions. “I really care about someone.” She wasn't one hundred percent sure why she was telling them but she was finding growing feeling her chest unbearable as time passed. 

Raven shot up, hands slamming onto the table. “Who is it? When did you start liking them? Are you dating?!” 

“No, I don't even know if it’s romantic feelings…” Raven quickly sat back down. “Its just…eh, I don’t really know how to explain it…” Clarke spoke, eyes drifting from her friends to her lap. _‘I just can’t forget that feeling…’_ She pictured Lexa’s arms wrapped her once again. 

“Ok.” Raven answered. “How to know if you have romantic feelings for someone…” 

Octavia’s face dropped, an exaggerated sigh escaping her lips as she turned to Raven. “Raven, you haven't been in a relationship that’s lasted longer than a month…”

A cheeky smile covered Raven’s lips as she turned to Octavia. “That’s why I have this.” She held up her phone, typed into the search bar was the question. 

_‘When did she…?’_ Octavia thought as Raven looked back at her phone and began scrolling down the screen before clicking on one of the links. 

“Anyway, the internet asks these questions.” Clarke looked up to Raven, both her and Octavia wearing a face of unsureness. “Do you think of them subconsciously? Do you think of them before you fall asleep? Do you want to know everything there is to know about them? If they are being a little shit do you still find yourself wanting to be close to them?” 

Octavia sighed at the last question. “It doesn't really say that.” 

“Of course it does!” Raven shouted back. “Then let me see!” Octavia reached for the phone was it was quickly held into the air, far from Octavia’s wanted grasp. 

“Well…” Both women stopped their antics and turned back to look at Clarke. “What if its been like that since the beginning.”

Raven lowered her phone, hand raising to hold her chin. “Hm…I think that’s what you call love at first site.”

Later that night Clarke lay in bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling of her dark bedroom. A small smile on her lips and faint blush on her cheeks as three words ran through her head over and over and over again.

_‘I like her.’_

* * *

_Lexa shuffled frivolously though her apartment, clothes were spread and thrown haphazardly across her bed as she tore through her now almost vacant closet._

_“Damnit where are you?!” She yelled as her tore the last jacket from its hanger. “Fuck.” She cursed as she felt them empty pockets. Dropping to her knees she looked beneath her bed. There her eyes softened when she saw her lost item._

_Reaching under the bed she pulled the ring from below. “Found you.”_

_Smiling softly she placed the ring on her finger and sat on her knees, eyes boring down on the jewel. ‘I must be crazy, I only have you now.’  She thought to herself as she finally stood up._

_“I hope I can make it up to you, Costia.” Lexa said as she grabbed her purse and exited her apartment, the mess she made could wait until after her apology._

_After a quick detour Lexa stood before Costia’s apartment. In her hand held a bouquet of common yellow flowers with six petal-like tepals surrounding around an orange corona. Her free hand held onto the door’s handle, the door’s unlocked handle._

_‘Why is it unlocked?’ Lexa buried the heaviness in her stomach as she pushed open the door. The apartment was dark, the only light source coming from the open living room. Turning in the long hallway Lexa made her way to Costia’s bedroom._

_The door was already halfway open, the hall light she turned on having no control over the light that filled the room. Lexa froze, the sinking in her chest was an accurate description as she looked to the two women that lay asleep in the bed._

_Scattered flowers lay abandoned on the cold wood floor, the two naked women was all the remained imprinted on the broken heart she held with cold hands._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> Apologizes, I had previously planned on updating last week but ended up getting called into work so I never got the chance to write. As I had no class Friday I spent the day writing this chapter,which I hope you all enjoyed. Also wanted to say thank you for the feed back, comments, and kudos regarding the first chapter. 
> 
> Think I may try to make a scheduled updating day for this story. Let me know what your preference would be if I do. Another question, Clarke and Luna or Clarke and Niylah? That is all I will say though...
> 
> Thank you for reading the second chapter, again I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Leave a comment and let me know what you think so far. I am excited to write this story. 
> 
> Dear Demian is a fictional story by a fictional author, I wrote that short story for my other fanfic and thought it may be a good starting point and a way to tie the stories together. 
> 
> Demian, the Story of Emil Sinclair's Youth is a real book as well as the inspiration behind my short story. It is written by german author Hermann Hesse.
> 
> Blue Dragonfly is a short poem by Japanese Poet Kitahara Hakushu, it is one of my favorite poems, it is about the killing of a dragonfly by someone who was jealous of its beauty. 
> 
> I'm not sure what schedule I will have for updating as I am pretty busy with school and work but will try to set aside time to write. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading.


End file.
